The Keyblade
by Gakuen Hetalia
Summary: Written by Chibi Onee-san and frube. Orips creates a replica of the keyblade to give to Struan but he and Japan end up having to fight the heartless when they escape the game. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Orips is surrounded by strange black creatures that danced all around him. They would disappear into black puddles on the ground then reappear in a new location. He was not afraid of them but instead wonders if they were edible. One of the creatures threw itself at him but it was cut in two by the strange sword he now held in his hand. It looks almost like a key…

The front door shutting woke Orips from his strange dream and he is greeted by a posted note on his forehead. He had fallen asleep in front of the TV whilst playing a video game last night which he has lost at, hence the game over screen that also greeted him.

The note was from Struan, his caretaker and best friend, telling him he had to go out for a job and got fed up with trying to wake him but Japan would be over soon to keep an eye on him.

Orips sighs, the last time Struan left him alone, although not on purpose, a Demon Hunter cut his long hair short and injured him, causing him to go blind in one eye. But on the other hand this did prove to be good news.

The little dragon-creature… boy thing runs up stairs to his bedroom. He opens his closet up and takes out the cosplay Japan made for him a little while back and changes into it. He takes a moment to admire himself in the mirror and compares himself to the box art on the game.

"Sora!" he giggles as he continues to compare himself to the Kingdom Hearts 1 box art.

He puts the box down and runs to his bed, which he rarely sleeps in, and takes a box out from underneath. Inside is a replica of the Keyblade Sora wields in the game. Orips had made this himself for Struan as a present.

He takes it out a swings it around a bit. This results in making himself dizzy and falling on his behind. He hears the door open and close downstairs.

"Orips-kun!"

"Japan!" Orips jumps up at the sound of his name and runs downstairs to greet the Asian man.

"You were up praying Kingdom Hearts rast night?" Japan says.  
Orips nods his head, "Struan go out"  
"I know, that is why I am here" Japan sees the Keyblade, "I did not know you had a reprica of it"

Orips shakes his head, "not mine, made for Struan" he waves it around, "wish dream I have true though, looked fun"

The Keyblade suddenly points itself at the TV and a beam of light comes out hitting the screen. A virtual lock is broken and the TV turns itself off. Japan and Orips stare at the screen, confused and curious.

"I no break it!" Orips says in self-defence.

"What did you use to make it?" Japan asks.

"Um… things Struan no need now"

"And…?"

"A funny silver thingy, like stone Struan have but metal, use to make this" he points to the Mickey Mouse head charm at the end of the chain.

The TV turns itself back on and the game over screen returns. Orips picks up the control and reloads his save file. Japan sighs and sits down next to him.

After a few minutes of running around, Orips pauses the game.

"No monster things" he says.

"What do you mean Orips-kun?" Japan asks.

"No shadow monsters. Come back when leave and return but no come back"

Japan becomes curious, "have you defeated the boss in Travers Town yet?"

Orips shakes his head, "only start last night"  
"Go there next, maybe something wirr happen when you do"

Orips follow Japan's advice but there is nothing there, besides Sora and the scenery that is. The cut scene that is supposed to follow doesn't show and they are left confused by the unusual turn of events.

Japan suddenly pushes Orips to one side and unsheathes his katana.

"Owie, why do tha…" Orips sees two dark circles move round the room and the Keyblade, once lying on the floor, is now firmly in his hand.

Two dark creatures emerge from the circles and begin to dance on the spot, just like in his dream and in the game.

"Heartless!" Orips yells, having finally remember what they are called.

The two launch an attack on Orips and Japan. Japan manages to injure one but is unable to defeat it. It retreats to the shadowy pool beneath its feet. Orips, on the other hand, manages to cut the other one in two but only by pure luck. It disappears.

"Orips-kun, you need to use the Keybrade to defeat them" Japan tells him.

It re-emerges and lunges at Japan again. Orips, using his wings to help him move faster, flies up between them and manages to cut the Heartless down. He lands with a thud onto his head.

"Me no land well" Orips says.

Japan helps him up, "I know but we cannot rest, they may not be the only ones to escape and there is the mystery of the missing boss"

Not soon had he said that did they hear something large walk past them outside. They run to the window and see the Guard Amour walking past the mansion.

"Boss found" Orips says.

"So it wourd seem" Japan says and turns round, "I do not think getting to him wirr be that easy"

Orips turns round and sees a horde of Heartless behind them. They all have they eyes set on Orips and Japan. Orips shakily holds the Keyblade up. Japan puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Orips-kun, I wirr be here to assist you"

"Thank you but no break things" Orips says.

Japan nods his head and gets his katana ready.

Japan helps Orips defeat the Heartless blocking their path to the front door and head out in search of the Guard Amour.

They search the grounds for some time but have no luck in finding it.

"It is big enough to see so where courd it have gone" Japan wonders aloud.

"No go to town?" Orips asks worryingly, "big trouble for me if did"

"We wourd have seen it, or at reast heard it reave" Japan tells him, "we shourd rook ersewhere"

Orips nods his head in agreement and follows Japan.  
As they are about the leave a large shadow is case over them. They turn round to see the Guard Amour standing being them. It spins its detached arms around, knocking them into the wall behind them.

Orips wakes up to see several Heartless surround an unconscious Japan. He gets up and quickly defeats them. He turns round and sees the Guard Amour standing behind him.

Orips jumps up and flies up towards it. He had watched Struan play the game before so he knew how to defeat it.

He aims his attacks at the Guard Amour's detached arms first, being careful not to be hit too many times when it spun them around. Once they had been dispatched, he aims for its detached legs. Orips makes sure they don't go near Japan as he makes quick work of them too. This leaves the torso and head.

Orips falls to the ground, exhausted and slightly bruised, "no like this! Wish it all go back to game!"

With those words the Guard Amour is pulled back into the mansion. Japan wakes up just in time to see this. Thankfully the wall is left undamaged. They run back inside and watch as what remains of the Guard Amour is pulled back into the TV along with any remaining Heartless.

Orips throws the Keyblade down and picks up the control. He finishes the Guard Armour off in the game. Once this is done, he takes the Mickey Mouse head off and runs off with it. He returns empty handed.

"Where is it now?" Japan asks.

"Put back where found" Orips tells him then looks at the now incomplete Keyblade.

"Herp me tidy up any mess made and I wirr herp you make a repracement"

Orips nods happily and does so.

Japan fixes the new, harmless, charm onto the chain and hands the Keyblade to Orips.

"Now wait for Struan" Orips says.

"Who said my name?! ... oh Orips" Struan says.

"Struan! present for you" Orips hands him the keyblade.

"From the game right, looks a bit damaged but thanks, I'll put it in the cabinet" Struan walks to a display cabinet in the canter of the room, containing many strange objects.

"I tord you he wourd rike it" Japan says.  
"Yep!" Orips says.

"So what have you done today?" Struan asks punting the blade in a sword stand.

"Playing kingdom hearts with Japan" Orips says.

"Nice, anyone would think you play that enough to think it's real?" Struan says.

Orips and Japan just laugh nervously.  
"I tired now, nap time" Orips yawns.

"Right, I've got to sort something in the bedroom, Japan thank you for looking after Orips, go and buy lunch or something, on me" Struan throws a small wad of notes at him.

Japan catches the notes, bows then leaves. Orips has fallen asleep in front of the TV again. Struan sighs and heads to his room.

Later Struan is reviewing a tape, "I love the wonders of CCTV looks like Orips will become a good fighter and Japan is one hell of a liar"


	2. Chapter 2

Struan heads down stairs to find Orips eating as always.

"Morning" Struan says.

"Morning!"Orips replies.

"Hey how about today you go round Japan's? I need to sort out this place someone moved everything"

"Okay"

"Bye!"

"Bye-bye" Orips leaves.

Struan starts outing things a little way from were they are, to were they should be. Every now and then looks at the keyblade Orips had made.

"Screw it" Struan walks over to the cabinet and takes out the model, "so it go's here?" he takes of the fake charm and pulls out his soul stone used to change the point of view of those who gaze on it.

Struan attaches the stone and admires it.

"Is that it? ... guess it has to be-" he is cut off as he is compelled to point it at the screen, "I might actually have a challenge" a beam of light emanates from it unlocking a previously invisible key hole.

Struan then continues to load his save at "the final rest".

"He's gone ... finally a decent fight" he says this as a tall black creature with no legs swings at him

Struan pulls out his double ended sword, "take your time"

He blows the creature back.

"Who are you?!" Ansem seeker of darkness asks.

Struan grins, "I'm bored and this" he hold up his sword, "is hungry for a challenge" he swings and Ansem takes massive damage.

Struan swings again but before he can Ansum has "flown" to a creator the had sprung from almost nowhere.

"Wuss" Struan teleports over and causes him more damage.

"How is this possible, it's not even a keyblade" Ansem seeker of darkness says.

"It's called insane boredom" Struan tells him.

Struan finds himself in a seemingly infantile black dimension with no visible landmarks apart from a large threatening door with a strange aura and a large ship type creature.

"Boring!" as he swing both the creature and Ansum are destroyed and Struan finds himself back on the sofa watching the last cut screen of the game, "that was eventful" at that moment Orips bursts in.

"STRUAN! AMERICA ZOMBIE!" Orips cries.

"Huh?!" Struan asks.

Japan appears behind Orips, "America-kun was praying a horror game and was wearing face paint, it scared Orips-kun srightry"

"Yeah" Struan says.

"Come on Orips-kun, we can finish the game now" Japan says.

"I know what happens" Struan says with a bit of a tune.

"You do?" Orips asks confused.

"In Kingdom Hearts"

"What?! What?!"

"Not telling"

"No fair!" Orips runs to the TV, picks up the controller and starts playing his save file.

"Japan? Can I have a word with you in private?" Struan asks.

"What is it?" Japan asks.

Struan and Japan go into the kitchen, "what did happen yesterday?"

Struan holds out the keyblade with the soul stone and all.

"It is hard to exprain but werr Orips-kun found a strange metar that brought the game to rife after Orips-kun wished it" Japan explains.

"Huh, where is it now?" Struan asks.

"I am not sure, orips-kun put it away somewhere"

"I'll ask him later thank you Japan"

"You are wercome"

Struan sits next to Orips and gives him tips occasionally. Orips manages to eventually beat the game, with Struan's help.

"It's a little depressing" Struan says with crocodile tears.

Orips nods and is crying. Struan laughs.

Orips playfully punches his arm, "meanie!"

Struan giggles.


End file.
